gamerwefandomcom-20200213-history
Johny Test
:"Whoa, didn't see that coming...'" :—Johnny's main catchphrase Jonathan "Johnny" Test is the titular protagonist of the series of the same name. he is a troublesome, narcissistic 11 year old boy also known for his love of anything he considers to be awesome. He's the only and youngest son of Hugh and Lila and brother of Susan and Mary. he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime and best friend Dukey, his genetically altered dog. He also redeems Johnny Coupons to his sisters in exchange for assisting them in their daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Johnnyand his sisters are often the cause of some problems in Porkbelly. Apperance Johnny takes after his father, Hugh. He is a natural blond with the tips of his spiky bright red hair and has blue eyes. His blonde/orange hair makes people call him "the kid with the flaming/'fiery' hair". Johnny's general clothing consists of a black shirt with a hazard/radioactive symbol in the middle, with a federal blue short-sleeved dress shirt, green pants, and black shoes with a light gray trim. He wears a watch on his right wrist. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters' experiments. It has been shown that he wears both white or blue briefs, as well as boxers and underwear. Personality He is very hyperactive and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem throughout Porkbelly, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever, such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny loves having fun, playing and goofing up as any child likes, sometimes he can be irresponsible, as well as his refusal to work hard or to put effort into anything when he could just as easily get the girls to help him but he usually learns his lessons when he fixes the problem himself. (101 Johnnies, rated J for Johnny, Johnny's Rat Race, etc) Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can, often trying to save them from whatever trouble they're into (Johnny's Monster Mash, Johnny's Pink plague, Johnny vs the tickler) He usually saves Porkbelly (sometimes when he is the cause of the problem in the first place) from the dangerous things that can harm it (using the girls' inventions or turning to Johnny X) as he immediately decides to save the town when a villain is attacking. on the other hand, Johnny can be brave, helpful to others and even kind and gentle sometimes that usually most of the other characters get surprised because of it. (tiny Johnny, Johnny cycle, Johnny holiday, A holly Johnny Christmas, etc) he even proved himself and his skills very well when his teacher said that he can do it. (Johnny Bench) and it appears that he can handle some jobs well if he just put some effort in it.